Renouveau de l'essence curieuse
by LyLy-ShiPpu
Summary: Cela fait longtemps qu'Hakuren admire Frau... Puis le grand dadet se retrouve à dormir paisible et tentateur sur un banc du parc de l'église. Les roses rougissent. couple : Frau/Hakuren. Tranches de vies. Cours chapitres.
1. Baiser d'une rose voleuse

**Titre :** Renouveau de l'essence curieuse  
**Auteur :** Shippu  
**Partie : **partie 1 : Baiser d'une rose voleuse  
**Personnages :** Frau et Hakuren  
**Genre :** Vie, mignon  
**Rating (+ warnings) :** [G]  
**Note : **Bon d'accord j'ai craqué pour écrire sur eux, donc Enjoy 3. Sino, pour disclaim' : bah j'ai juste repris l'univers et les personnages des deux auteurs réelles de 07-Ghost .

* * *

Le vent de printemps dans les fleurs de la douce après-midi, les enfant de l'église chahutant gaiement dans ce renouveau coloré, l'évêque Frau dort sur un ban du parc, sous un arbre en fleur. Une légère odeur descend sur cet homme paisible. Des livres sont posés à côté de lui. Son coude posé dessus, sa main retient sa tête. Un peu plus loin, un autre blond observe. L'améthyste lui colle au regard et ses lèvres son humide. Un peu. Il devait lire, étudier. Alors il déchiffre l'expression de l'Homme-Aux-Bois-Dormant et apprend les courbes de sa posture. Puis il s'avance.

Souvent il le croise, de temps à autres il lui parle. Mais sa candeur admirative se heurte à un mur de roses blanches au centre rose-de-gène. Puis les roses rougissent. Un peu. La mécanique de son organisme active ses jambes et il marchent. Celle de son cœur s'emballe dans un tic-tac pressé.

Planté devant lui comme une tulipe prétentieuse au milieux de noble lys il réfléchit. Il apprend et il observe. L'homme a les lèvres tremblantes dans un sommeil doux et apaisé. Le rêve doit être tourbillonnant de langueur. La tête du jeune adolescent bas des ailes dans une tornade brouillée.

Il apprend de plus près. Un peu. L'homme à la peau marqué par le temps qui passe. Pourtant elle reste marbre. Une barbe à peine naissante de quelques heures de rasage pointe timidement pour respirer l'air de délice. Ça sent l'amande des yeux étranges d'un 'sweet child' en flagrant délit. 'Sweet child', 'sweet dream'. Senteur de sucre léger et d'amertume citronnée.

Les lèvres démangent et le nez inhale. Senteurs de musc et de caramel mou se glisse dans les narines en pour en chatouiller l'odorat. La rose devient plus rouge. Ça piquent alors qu'une peau en effleure une autre.

L'apprenti voulant étudier s'en trouve tout déstabilisé. Un mouvement peu concis s'échappe. Gauche, on se rattrape doucement à une large épaule et un genoux négligé. Déjà honteux autant être directe.

Les lèvres entres ouvertes c'est tentant. Voler c'est mal. Hakuren se prend pour un voleur d'étoile, rêveur d'un bijoux précieux et vole les lèvres de rubis d'un évêque. La couleur intense se déverse en lui, mêlé à une crème blanche et froide. Le choque thermique crée des éclairs et lentement il s'éclipse.

La machine cardiaque bat à plein régime pour ne pas succombé à un froid polaire. Organiques, les jambes s'enfuient. Dubitatives, ses propres doigts tâtent ses propres lèvres. Les épines d'une rose. Piqure douce-amère. Il n'ose pas goûter la saveur ainsi déposé sur ses pierres salies et honteuses. Il murmure.

« Vous avez les lèvres bien froides, évêque Frau... »

Derrière lui, des enfants joue aux espions. La malice complote et bientôt des éclats vainqueurs éclatent. Le voleur de sommeil vient d'être démasqué.

_..._**_À suivre_**_...~_

Voilà voilà, Enjoy~


	2. Honte Parfaite

**Note : **Dislaim' normal pour une fic sur 07-ghost 3. Aussi, voici le deuxième chapitre de ce que vous avez vue dans le topic "baiser volé". J'ai fait moins d'efforts pour les métaphores, c'est surtout de l'enchaînement de mouvements avec une petite chute rigolote, je trouve x). Bonne lecture~

Petite édition : On notera que c'est mon tout premier "Second chapitre d'une fic" Faut faire péter le champ' |D

* * *

Journée paisible et ensoleillée. Qu'il fait bon de se promener, insouciant, dans les couloirs lumineux de l'église du septième district de l'empire. On repense à un moment volé, aux joues rougissantes. On se concentre sur la quiétude de ce lieux saint. Face a une de ses immense fenêtre, on absorbe les rayons de soleil et s'attarde avec attention sur la lumière filtrant au travers les paupières. On se compare a une pie voleuse.

Puis, une tornade passe. Le soleil laisse place à la tempête : une chose non identifiée vient de vous entraîner avec violence dans un coin isolé. Que ce passe-t-il ?! En plus ça fait mal et c'est violent. Heureusement qu'on est bien entrainé. Posant un pied sur un pilier avoisinant, on stoppe la course. Le nigaud manque de se rétamer, ce qui fait bien rire Hakuren en voyant qui c'est.

Un nain brun au yeux vers, l'air bouleversé qui se reprend et le plaque au mur avec un besoin imminent de réponse pour une question qui lui brûle les lèvres.

« Hakuren, as-tu... réellement.., sa respiration est saccadée et donc les paroles hachées, embrassé l'autre pervers d'évêque ?! »

C'est bon. Le retour du rougissement de la rose. La chaleur se déverse en lui : honte primaire et poignante. Comment peut-il être au courant ? Sa bouche se ferme avec une colle de fer. Elle brule les lèvres, pique et asphyxie sa victime.

Les rôles changent. Teito se retrouve plaqué contre le mur et Hakuren lui bloque les lèvres d'une main.

« C... Comment sais-tu ça ? » Lui enlevant un peu la main de sur la bouche.  
« Un enfant a vue... »

Hakuren re-plaque sa main.

« Doucement... s'il te plait... » Nerveux.

« ... Une dame, habillée comme un garçon, embrasser 'le-plus-fort-des-évêques'. » chuchote alors le brun, perplexe, reprenant avec exactitude les paroles des enfants.

Hakuren le lâche. Se prend la tête dans les main, cache son visage. Il s'en veux d'avoir joué les chapardeur. Même pour un baiser qu'il n'aurait jamais eut autrement... Mais ne pas l'avoir était peut-être la suite logique ! Certes, il est beau, a beaucoup de prestance et est cultivé... Mais L'évêque Frau reste une personne parfaite. Et lui, il n'est pas encore suffisamment parfait pour cet homme...

Secoué soudainement, il s'en retrouve déstabilisé. Son ami le fixe avec intensité. Il veut qu'il se calme. Ça marche. Il se calme. Les épines des roses lui semblent être celles des orties. Il se gratte la nuque avec nervosité. Les piqures lui font mal. Gratte-gratte sur le torse aussi... Mais dénouer son uniforme serait déplacé...

« Je n'en revient pas... j'ai osé... Quelle honte... »  
« Ah ça pour être une honte... »

Non mais... sérieusement... embrasser cette... cette chose informe aussi massif qu'une montagne de... de rien... de tout... de perversion adultère ! Pourtant, Teito reste doux avec son ami... après tout, peut-être que ce genre de chose ça ne se contrôle pas. Il n'en sait trop rien...

« N'en rajoutes pas ! Peste le blond. Je le sais que je n'aurais jamais due embrasser l'évêque Frau... »

Des bruits de pas s'avance vers eux ainsi qu'un mignon petit dragon ronronnant en voyant Teito.

« Qui m'a embrassé ? »

----

_À suivre~_


End file.
